Premiers pas
by Bourriquette
Summary: Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Eva. Dante et Vergil, en fuite, se sont perdus de vue. Mais une femme va les réunir. Son nom? Tara Redgrave.
1. Tara

_Disclaimer: Les pesronnages de Devil May Cry ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (j'ai beau essayer, rien n'y fait...)_

_Je suis de retour... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! (ou pas.)_

_Cette histoire se passe avant le premier livre Devil May Cry. Pour ceux qui n'enont pas entendu parler, dans ce livre on découvre un chasseur de démons ultra cool et super doué du nom de Tony Redgrave (ça devrait parler à ceux qui ont vu l'anime). C'est dans ce livre que le jeune homme (re)découvre qu'il est Dante, fils de Sparda (cette partie de l'histoire m'est restée un peu obscure mais bon...). C'est aussi dans ce livre qu'il se fait offrir Ebony et Ivory, et qu'il affronte un autre chasseur de démons ultra classe et super doué du nom de Gilver._

_Enfin bref, je me suis dit: "Bon merci Capcom, on sait maintenant pourquoi il y a écrti "Pour Tony Redgrave" sur les armes de Dante-sama. Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé chasseur de démons super cool avec ce nom d'emprunt? Et comment a-t-il perdu son frère de vue?"_

_Et je me suis répondu (oui, je me parle toute seule parfois...): "Et si ça s'était passé comme ça?"_

_(Ah, et comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, histoire de savoir si je dois publier la suite ou pas...)_

_(Ah, autre chose: j'ai mis en italique soit ce qui se dit en pensées, soit ce qui se dit dans une autre langue que celle des personnages)_

**Dante**

Le verrou s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec. L'adolescent ne leva même pas la tête. Il resta prostré dans l'angle de la cellule capitonnée lorsque la grande silhouette s'avança.

« Bonjour. »

L'homme se pencha sur le garçon et passa sa main devant les grands yeux bleus vides. Il hocha la tête négativement et se releva.

« Je me rends à votre avis, dit-il à une femme qui attendait dans le couloir, et dont on ne devinait que l'odeur enivrante de fleur d'oranger. »

Il se releva et sortit. Il prit un dossier des mains d'un infirmier et le donna à la femme qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez faire mieux. »

Il partit et disparut à un angle du couloir.

* * *

**Vergil**

Quelques semaines auparavant, la même femme entrait dans un magasin d'armes. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin et mettaient en valeur ses yeux verts en amande. Elle portait un tailleur élégant et un manteau blanc la protégeait du froid de ce mois de janvier.

L'adolescent qui sortit de la réserve au moment où la porte se fermait s'arrêta en la voyant.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ton père n'est pas là ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je suis venue la semaine dernière, ajouta-t-elle. »

« Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas mon père. »

« Oh, pardon. J'aurais cru... »

« Pas de mal. »

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon criaient le contraire de ce que sa voix calme affirmait.

« Tu tiens le magasin à sa place ? »

« Oui. »

« Je viens chercher ma commande. Madame Redgrave. »

Il s'éclipsa un instant, la laissant seule. Elle fit le tour du magasin en frissonnant sous son épais manteau.

« Il y a peut-être une erreur. »

Elle se tourna en sursautant. Quelque chose dans le garçon la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? C'est bien à moi. »

Elle prit avec un sourire les pistolets semi-automatiques.

« Ca t'étonne, dit-elle en faisant tourner les armes, qu'une femme comme moi achète ça ? »

Elle arrêta et visa l'adolescent. Reflexe. Aussitôt, rougissante, elle les reposa sur le comptoir.

« Plus rien ne m'étonne, dit-il. »

Elle mit les armes dans son grand sac à main. Soudain, un détail lui revint.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais quand le reste de ma commande sera prêt ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'épais livre parcouru de l'écriture brouillonne du tenancier.

« Dans trois jours. Il a beaucoup de travail. »

« Dis-lui que c'est parfait. »

Elle ressortit, faisant tinter la clochette.

* * *

**Dante**

Elle entra dans la cellule doucement.

« Dante ? »

L'adolescent sursauta.

« C'est Vergil qui m'envoie. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, cligna des yeux. Il avait l'air perdu.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Je m'appelle Tara. Tara Redgrave. Ecoute-moi attentivement. »

Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers la porte, d'où l'infirmier la regardait. Elle chuchotait maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas médecin. Ils vont s'en rendre compte. Tu dois me suivre sans hésitation. Tu as compris ? »

Dante hocha la tête, lentement.

« Bien. Quoiqu'il arrive, suis-moi. »

* * *

**Vergil**

La clochette tinta.

« Bonjour jeune homme ! »

Tara Redgrave entra d'un pas alerte dans le magasin. On était dimanche, et elle portait une tenue plus décontractée que trois jours auparavant : jean clair et chemisier blanc.

« Il n'est toujours pas là ? »

« Si, il est en bas. Débordé. »

Il posa sur le comptoir trois couteaux, du papillon au cran d'arrêt. Elle prit le plus gros et testa son équilibre. Elle parut satisfaite et le reposa.

« Il me faudrait une ceinture pour les porter. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa taille fine, puis il passa rapidement sous le comptoir. Mais elle l'avait vu rougir. Lorsqu'il lui tendit une ceinture en cuir noir, elle lui lança son sourire le plus charmant. Il rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête.

« Comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Vergil. »

« Enchantée. Moi c'est Tara. »

* * *

**Dante**

Elle l'aida à se lever, en douceur. Il était faible mais il se cramponna à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda l'infirmier en s'écartant de l'entrée ? »

« Nous sortons faire un tour. »

Elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

« Vous êtes le premier médecin que je vois faire ça lui-même. »

« Oh, c'est parce que je suis un médecin particulier. »

Ils avancèrent quelques pas dans le couloir, quand Dante s'arrêta brusquement.

_Fils de Sparda… J'aurais ton âme._

Comme si elle avait entendu aussi, Tara serra l'épaule de Dante plus fort et le poussa en avant.

« On ne doit pas rester ici. Avance. »

« Ils l'ont tuée… »

« Dante, avance. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il entendait encore les hurlements déchirants de sa mère. Et son frère qu'il avait poussé en avant vers la fuite. Il sentit les mains glacées de la folie se raffermir autour de son cœur. Encore une fois.

* * *

**Vergil**

« Vous habitez un quartier dangereux ou quoi ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! »

« Désolé… »

« Et pour répondre à ta question, pas spécialement. »

C'était la troisième qu'elle était venue. Cette fois, elle avait récupéré un fin katana d'acier noir.

« Alors vous… tu es collectionneuse ? »

« Non plus, rit-elle. Allez, je te donne encore une chance ! »

« Tu es une tueuse à gages ? »

« Presque… Je te le dirais si tu réponds à une question. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Quel âge as-tu, Vergil ? »

« Seize ans. »

« Que fait un garçon de seize ans dans cette boutique mal fréquentée, à l'heure où tous les autres sont au lycée ? »

« Ca fait deux questions. »

« Je suis chasseuse de démons. Et toi, que fais-tu ? »

« Tu es QUOI ? »

* * *

**Dante**

« DANTE ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux, l'air perdu. Il regarda Tara comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise, mais elle lui répondit gentiment en lui prenant la main.

« Je m'appelle Tara Redgrave. Nous allons retrouver Vergil, mais tu dois me suivre. »

« D'accord. »

* * *

**Vergil**

Un soir, dans un bar. Tara avait invité Vergil à prendre un verre avec elle. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'être remis du choc de l'autre jour. Il était charmant quand il avait l'air perdu. Plus encore que d'habitude. Ses cheveux blancs étaient assez longs, rabattus en arrière et il portait une chemise noire sur un jean sombre.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de Vie de Marli ? Non… Bien sûr que non… »

« Ce sont des gens qui luttent contre le mal. »

Elle posa son verre, étonnée.

« En effet. J'en ai fait partie, mais j'ai eu assez de rester cachée sur mon île à attendre que les choses se passent, alors que de nombreux démons ici font du mal à des innocents. »

« Tu travailles seule ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois de taille à m'aider dans mon boulot… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut, demanda-t-il en s'approchant ? »

« De la volonté… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. De la volonté, il avait l'air d'en avoir à revendre.

« De la force. »

Il baissa la tête. Elle avait touché un point faible.

« Mais ça s'apprend. »

Elle lui prit le menton.

« Tu as déjà eu une copine ? »

Il se dégagea.

« T'es trop vieille pour moi. »

Elle rougit un peu.

« Aucun rapport. Et puis j'ai vingt-deux ans, ce n'est pas SI vieux. Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air d'avoir été blessé par une fille… Ou une femme. »

* * *

**Dante**

Elle tendait le bras vers la porte. Soudain, trois démons s'interposèrent.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

Elle sortit un pistolet semi-automatique de sa ceinture et tira trois coups. Puis elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaules.

« Ne les rouvre pas encore. »

Elle se retourna et élimina les démons qui les suivaient. Elle tenait toujours la main droite de Dante dans sa main gauche et se mettait entre lui et les démons.

_Donne-le, femme !_

« N'écoute pas. »

Elle continuait à tirer sur ceux qui apparaissaient, ceux qui se relevaient et ceux qui étaient tombés (au cas où).

« Nous allons sortir, et courir jusqu'au parking. Je te laisserai aller seul dans ma voiture. C'est la verte. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle s'assura qu'il avait compris.

« Maintenant ! »

Elle courut devant, le tirant.

* * *

**Vergil**

« La femme, c'est ma mère. »

Vergil avait lâché la phrase avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, la laissant seule.

* * *

**Dante**

« Continue tout droit, je les retiens. »

« Non. »

Dante ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Tara.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite. Tu ne risques rien. Va maintenant ! »

Il courut sans tourner la tête, ignorant les ombres à la limite de son champ de vision.

_Tu es à moi !_

Il tira la poignée de la porte, sans succès.

« TARA ! »

« Entre dans la voiture. »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

La panique le saisit, sous les traits d'un grand démon à la peau gluante.

« _Petit démon perdu…_ »

La voix était sifflante. Elle parlait avec aisance une langue qu'aucun humain ne devait jamais entendre.

Un coup de feu retentit. Dante ferma les yeux. Il sentit que le démon desserrait lentement son étreinte.

Puis l'odeur de moisissure fut remplacée par un nuage de fleur d'oranger. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il sentit une main douce mais ferme le pousser à l'intérieur. La porte se referma, et les coups de feu reprirent.

Dante se boucha les oreilles. Mais il entendait toujours les cris d'Eva, et les rugissements des démons qui l'avaient tuée. Il secoua la tête. Vergil l'attendait.

* * *

**Vergil**

« Salut. »

Tara entra dans la boutique. Il était bientôt l'heure de la fermeture. Vergil resta bouche bée en voyant qu'elle portait un pantalon moulant rouge sombre, un veston de la même couleur fermant avec trois sangles sur un t-shirt moulant noir à manches longues, des gants noirs et un long manteau rouge sombre. Des bottes noires à talons très hauts complétaient sa tenue. Elle portait un pistolet dans un holster sur sa cuisse, un autre à sa ceinture. Le katana pendait dans son dos.

« Salut. »

Elle s'assit à moitié sur le comptoir.

« Je voulais m'excuser, pour l'autre jour. »

« Y a pas de quoi… »

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la cuisse de Tara. Elle lui saisit le menton et remonta son regard.

Je croyais que j'étais trop vieille ? »

« Peut-être pas finalement. »

Il l'embrassa timidement.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de copine, conclut-elle. »

Il se renfrogna.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

« C'est pas grave. Ecoute, ma mère a été tuée par des démons. Mais ce n'était pas par hasard. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils sont venus pour elle… »

* * *

**Dante**

Dante sentit que la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait. La main chaude de Tara se posa sur son poignet. Il rouvrit les yeux et se déboucha les oreilles. Six démons leur barraient la route.

« Accroche-toi. »

Elle passa la troisième, fit crisser les pneus et rugir le moteur.

Le démon aquatique se dressa devant la voiture.

« _Vous ne passerez pas_, rugit-il ! »

« On parie ? »

Elle desserra le frein à main. Il y eut un grand choc.

« Je l'avais lavée hier ! »

Elle actionna l'essuie-glace comme s'il avait simplement plu. Pendant que le pare-brise se nettoyait, elle se retourna et tira encore quelques coups de feu.

* * *

**Vergil**

« Ils l'ont exécutée devant nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Mon frère et moi. »

« Il y en a deux comme toi ? »

« Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau. »

Elle sourit, l'air sombre de Vergil disparut un peu.

« Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir… Mais nous nous sommes perdus. »

Il fit distraitement le tour de la boutique.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru… Mais j'ai fini dans cette ville, à bout de forces. Le patron m'a trouvé et m'a recueilli. Il m'a dit que des démons avaient essayé de me retrouver. Il est plutôt au courant des trucs louches ici… »

Il leva vers elle son regard clair.

« Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Dante. S'il n'a pas eu ma chance… S'ils le retrouvent… »

« T'inquiète pas, je vais te le retrouver ton Dante. Promis. »

* * *

**Dante**

« Nous avons un bout de route à faire. Tu peux dormir si tu veux. »

« Comment vous… »

La voix de Dante tremblait, plus encore que son corps. Elle prit son épais manteau blanc sur la banquette arrière et le posa sur lui.

« Tout va bien. »

« Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calme ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de perdre mon sang-froid ? »

Il réfléchit un instant à la question.

« Vergil m'a raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je comprends que ce soit dur. »

Elle lui posa une main sur la cuisse.

« Mais moi, je suis une chasseuse. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de pitié. »

Dante regarda ses mains en silence.

« Combien de temps je suis resté comme ça ? »

« Quatre mois. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Vergil va encore se moquer de moi… »

Elle sourit.

« Ne te torture pas la cervelle. Dors, si tu le peux. »

* * *

**Vergil**

Tara n'était pas revenue depuis un mois. Vergil tentait de se persuader qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais quelque chose en lui faisait éperdument confiance à cette femme. Il aidait le patron à ranger la remise quand la clochette sonna.

« Vas-y gamin. »

Vergil s'arrêta avant le comptoir, paralysé.

Ils étaient revenus. Et cette fois, ils étaient là pour lui.

* * *

**Dante**

Tara arrêta la voiture pour de bon devant la boutique d'un vendeur d'armes. Elle bondit prestement de la voiture et ouvrit à son passager.

Elle avait troqué son tailleur pour sa tenue de combat pendant que Dante avalait avec avidité quatre pizzas à l'occasion d'un arrêt.

Il hésita.

« Il est là ? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui tendit la main et lui lança un sourire engageant.

« Il sera heureux de te retrouver. Tu es la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Et vice-versa, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Il lui prit la main et descendit de la voiture.

* * *

**Vergil**

« Je suis désolé gamin… »

Le patron traversa la boutique, passant entre les démons grognant.

« Je tenais à toi, mais tu vaux beaucoup plus mort que vif. »

Une flaque de boue verdâtre apparut au sol et le démon visqueux en sortit, sorte de croisement entre un crapaud, un humain difforme et une anguille.

« _Tu vois ce que vaut leur affection…_ »

Il prit la gorge de Vergil et le souleva jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pieds frôle le sol.

* * *

**Dante**

Tara avisa le patron qui sortait du magasin.

« Vergil est là ? »

« Euh… non. Il n'est plus là. »

« Quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Désolé, il est parti. »

« Où ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la voiture. Il n'y avait plus personne.

« Merci, lança-t-elle en partant. »

« De rien… »

« Dante, attends ! »

Elle rattrapa l'adolescent par l'épaule.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit venant du magasin. Un coup de feu.

* * *

**Vergil**

« _Ah… Que ce moment est doux… _»

Vergil se débattait de plus en plus faiblement, mais il réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le comptoir. Un fusil de chasse tomba et un coup partit tout seul.

« _Raté._ »

Le démon serra. Vergil entendit un craquement et perdit connaissance.

Un autre coup de feu claqua, le démon retomba en gerbes putrides.

« Vergil ! »

Dante courut et prit son frère dans ses bras.

Tara vit que la flaque se déplaçait lentement vers les deux garçons. Elle bondit et s'interposa au moment où le monstre réapparaissait. Un canon s'enfonça dans la masse gluante qui prenait une forme de crâne.

« T'es collant ! »

Elle tira, faisant gicler la boue.

« Argl ! Je venais d'aller au pressing ! »

Elle sortit le couteau à cran d'arrêt et s'entailla la main. Elle dessina un cercle autour de Dante.

« Restez là, mes petits démons. »

« Quoi ? »

« Allons, Dante. Quand on est dans mon métier, on sait qui est… »

Elle arrêta un coup de faux et envoya le démon en arrière d'un coup de pied.

« On sait qui est Sparda. »

Elle sortit son katana et finit le ménage. Le démon aquatique ne semblait pas décidé à réapparaître dans l'immédiat.

Elle sortit enfin ses pistolets et se tourna vers les deux frères.

« Réponds bien, fils de Sparda. Tu peux sauver ta vie et celle de ton frère. »

« Tara ?! »

Elle baissa le chien de ses pistolets.

« As-tu déjà pleuré ? »

« Quoi ? »

« REPONDS ! »

Il baissa les yeux sur son frère, toujours inconscient.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir de ce cercle, comme tu ne pouvais ouvrir la voiture, parce que tu es un démon. Alors réponds à ma question. As-tu déjà pleuré ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard froid.

« Oui, dit-il. Quand Maman est morte. »

« Ta mère était-elle une démone ? »

« Non… C'était… Juste une humaine… C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tuée. »

Une goutte d'eau salée roula le long de la joue de Dante et tomba sur la paupière de Vergil, qui gémit faiblement.

Tara rabattit le chien. Elle effaça une portion du cercle avec son pied et se pencha.

« Les démons ne pleurent jamais. Aide-moi à mettre ton frère dans la voiture, nous allons chez moi. »

* * *

Ils roulaient vers l'est de la ville. Dante était à l'arrière avec son frère.

« C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que les démons ne pleurent jamais. »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! »

« Mais… La voiture… »

« Tu es le fils de Sparda, tu as du sang de démon. Mais ton père était loin d'être un modèle en matière d'actes démoniaques, non ? »

« Tu n'as pourtant pas posé la question en ces termes. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé qu'on soit des démons à part entière ? »

Elle arrêta brusquement la voiture et se retourna.

« Les démons peuvent pleurer, ce n'est pas la question. Je vous épargne parce que vous avez un cœur. Sinon, vous ne pleureriez pas. Tu comprends ? »

« Et les humains ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Je ne tue que les démons. Même si certains humains ne mériteraient pas ma pitié… Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec la police, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil ! »

* * *


	2. Vergil

Lorsque Tara rentra, Vergil l'attendait dans l'entrée, l'air sérieux. Elle lui décocha son plus beau sourire en jetant son manteau sur le canapé.

« Quand ? »

Elle le poussa gentiment sur le côté et rejoignit son manteau.

« Tara ! »

Il se tenait derrière le canapé, aussi dut-elle se tourner, un bras appuyé sur le dossier.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui. »

Elle soupira. Puis lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

« Comment veux-tu combattre les démons si tu en as peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Ne me confonds pas avec mon frère… »

Dante n'était toujours pas complètement remis, mais Vergil était loin de se douter du point auquel ça avait été grave. Tara hésitait parfois à le lui dire, pour qu'il soit plus tendre avec son frère.

« Tu n'étais pourtant pas sous ton meilleur jour quand nous t'avons retrouvé. »

« C'était il y a deux mois ! »

Elle lui répondit par un regard accusateur. Il baissa la tête.

« Je n'arriverai pas à m'en débarrasser si je ne peux pas la combattre. Au sens propre… J'entends toujours ses cris, ses pleurs. Je n'en dors pas la nuit. »

Tara revit la silhouette brisée de Dante au fond d'une cellule d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Je ne suis pas thérapeute. De plus, ta tête semble avoir été mise à prix. Ce serait aussi dangereux pour toi que pour moi. »

On frappa à la porte. Trois coups secs, impérieux.

« Reste là. »

Elle se leva en l'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte.

« Redgrave… »

Une voix grave prononça le nom de Tara comme avec dégoût. Elle lui répondit d'un air détaché, bien que Vergil put sentir qu'elle était tendue.

« Depuis quand les gens comme toi viennent-ils voir les gens comme moi ? »

« J'ai su que les fils du traître avaient échappé à notre vengeance. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

Vergil vit qu'un pistolet était posé sur la table basse, en face de lui. Tara semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et resta à l'angle du couloir de l'entrée, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

« J'ai pensé que tu en saurais plus. »

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Ce sont des démons, Redgrave. Tu as tort de croire que vous êtes du même côté. Je veux t'aider à réparer ton erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'ils n'aient révélé leurs vrais pouvoirs. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Un nom de plus sur ta liste ? »

L'autre éclata de rire.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Et quel nom ! »

« Désolée, mais je ne sais rien. »

Il y eut un rugissement, un cri étouffé et un choc sourd.

« Ne me mens pas, Red… »

« Lâche-la ! »

Vergil surgit de sa cachette, visant la poitrine de l'homme avec le pistolet. Celui-ci lâcha Tara, qui resta contre le mur, et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

Il avait de longs cheveux blancs réunis en catogan, et portait une tenue semblable à celle des aristocrates du XIXème siècle. Entièrement noire. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec intérêt sur Vergil.

L'homme fit un pas en avant et saisit le canon de l'arme, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

« Si tu es un bon garçon, tu vas lâcher cette arme et j'oublierai ton geste. »

Vergil grimaça, l'autre sourit.

« Par contre, si tu es un homme, tu vas appuyer sur la détente et sauver la demoiselle en détresse. »

« Ca me plaît mieux. »

Ignorant les signes de tête de Tara, il fit feu. Et resta abasourdi quand l'autre le désarma et le mit à terre sans la moindre gêne apparente, malgré le trou dans sa poitrine d'où cessait déjà de couler un sang noirâtre.

« Qui est-ce, demanda-t-il à Tara ? »

« Mon neveu. »

Il hocha de la tête, maintenant toujours Vergil au sol.

« Et je considèrerai ta proposition, pour les fils de Sparda. »

« Les fils du traître, corrigea-t-il avec une moue de dégoût. Sache que ce n'est pas avec ça que tu peux tuer un démon supérieur,… Tu as un nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Ver… »

« Vermeer, dit Tara. Vermeer Redgrave. Et son frère s'appelle Antony. »

« Il ne pouvait pas le dire tout seul? »

L'homme lâcha Vergil et se releva.

« Moi je trouve qu'il me ressemble plus qu'à toi. »

Il sortit.

Tara se tourna vers Vergil et le prit par une oreille.

« Règle numéro un : toujours savoir à qui on s'attaque ! »

« Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas un gosse ! »

« Règle numéro deux : savoir taire son nom quand il est connu ! »

Elle le jeta sur le canapé.

« Règle numéro trois : cesser de fanfaronner devant les filles ! »

« C'était qui ce type ? »

« Le Corbeau, l'exécuteur de Mundus. Vous valez décidemment très cher tous les deux. »

* * *

« Plus vite ! »

Vergil respirait avec peine. Il ne _pouvait_ pas aller plus vite.

« Frappe encore, ne t'arrête pas ! »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rendit compte qu'il chancelait. Il s'obligea à repenser à ce jour-là. Il s'efforça de fortifier ce dégoût pour lui-même et pour sa faiblesse qui étaient alors né. Il devait devenir plus fort pour ne pas que ça se reproduise. Pour mériter d'avoir survécu.

« Ca va ? »

Il sursauta quand la main de Tara se posa sur son épaule et la repoussa méchamment.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« Je suis un professeur exigeant, tu sais. Pour beaucoup tu serais déjà parfait… »

« Mais pas pour toi. »

« Mon opinion compte tant que ça ? »

« Non, mais je veux être le meilleur. J'en suis capable. »

« Alors en garde. »

* * *

« Dante, on te confie la maison ! »

Tara enfila son long manteau rouge.

« Soyez prudents. »

« On n'a pas besoin de tes conseils, dit Vergil en passant, le bousculant. »

« Vergil, ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton frère ! »

« Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

Tara le regarda avec sévérité. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite du Corbeau, et il était devenu chaque jour plus fort, mais aussi… moins humain. Et alors qu'il semblait détester son frère, elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que rejeter sur ce reflet sa haine pour lui-même. Dante, lui, ne l'avait pas compris. Il courba la tête comme un animal blessé et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tara plaqua Vergil contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Ne me parle pas non plus sur ce ton. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Tu crois que je ne peux pas te battre, Redgrave ? »

« Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Tara, tu sais ? »

Vergil haussa les épaules et se dégagea. Leur relation avait été brève. Tellement que Dante n'en avait rien su. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir arrêtée, et il lui en voulait aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas pu continuer. Pas avec un démon.

* * *

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Tara avait l'habitude de venir prendre ses renseignements dans un bar louche. Vergil l'attendait dans la voiture. Le bruit avait couru qu'elle avait eu affaire aux fils en fuite de Sparda, mais la rumeur s'était éteinte depuis la visite du Corbeau. Tara savait qu'il ne l'avait pas crue, et elle craignait le moment où il déciderait de revenir. En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit avec Dante et Vergil, pour ne pas relancer les bruits.

« Quelqu'un est passé pour toi aujourd'hui, dit le tenancier. »

« Ah ? »

« Un type louche… »

Le ton indiquait clairement que rien de plus ne serait dit sans une petite initiative.

« Ils sont tous louches, dit-elle en posant une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. Tu me donnes une glace à la fraise ? »

« Quand te décideras-tu à boire comme les autres ? Je n'ai ça en stock que pour toi ! »

« Tu sais bien que ma religion me l'interdit ! »

« Pfff… Religion, mon… »

« Ce type ? »

« Un gars plutôt grand, du genre androgyne, blond clair.»

Le tenancier scruta le visage de Tara pour savoir si elle le reconnaissait.

« Un Norvégien, sûrement, dit-elle entre deux bouchées. »

« Il a dit qu'il t'attendrait pour une balade. »

Elle ne releva pas tout de suite la tête de sa glace. Sa main se crispa insensiblement. Enfin, elle repoussa la coupe vide et se releva.

« Merci de l'info. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Le souci dans mon métier, c'est que beaucoup de gens te connaissent sans que toi tu ne saches rien d'eux. Allez, bonne soirée ! »

* * *

La voiture était vide. Tara claqua la portière plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et démarra en direction du sud. Elle lui avait parlé trop tôt de leur destination et il s'y était rendu sans elle, très certainement.

Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge et fronça le nez. Il y avait comme une odeur de pourriture dans l'air. Mais elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention, trop occupée à maudire intérieurement le jeune démon.

* * *

Vergil venait de décider de partir à pied sans Tara, las de l'attendre, lorsqu'il vit une ombre dans la brume à quelques pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit hors de la voiture, sabre au poing.

« _Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, fils de Sparda._ »

« Et alors ? »

La lame de Vergil avait coupé le démon verdâtre en deux, mais les deux parties s'étaient recollées. C'était le même démon qui l'avait attaqué à l'armurerie quelques mois auparavant, et il comptait bien laver l'affront. Mais il rangea son sabre au fourreau après l'avoir essuyé.

« Et bien, parle, si tu veux que je t'épargne ! »

« _La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, tu étais faible…_ »

Le démon frissonna sous le regard glacé que lui lança Vergil.

« _Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus une proie. Tu es digne du sang de ton père… et de son héritage._ »

Le démon disparut un instant, puis réapparut dans le dos de Vergil.

« Quel héritage ? »

« _Demande à ta compagne, elle en sait long sur le sujet._ »

« Alors pourquoi perds-je mon temps avec toi ? »

Du pouce, Vergil commença à dégainer sa lame.

« _Je peux te présenter à mon maître. Il saura t'aider à acquérir plus de puissance._ »

« Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

« _Tu dois apprendre, jeune démon. Comme tous les autres. Me suivras-tu ?_ »

« Je n'ai pas mieux à faire pour le moment. Mais si tu t'es joué de moi, tu le regretteras. »

Il claqua la portière de la voiture et suivit le monstre.

* * *

Tara regarda distraitement dans le rétroviseur arrière… et sa main gauche se précipita sur un de ses pistolets. Mais le démon qui avait surgi de la banquette arrière frappa le premier, passant ses griffes démesurées à travers le siège conducteur. Le bras de Tara retomba mollement mais elle se crispa sur le frein.

« Trop facile, ricana le démon. »

« Je trouve aussi, hoqueta-t-elle en crachant du sang. »

La voiture s'était immobilisée au milieu d'un carrefour, et le lourd mugissement d'un poids lourd déchira l'air.

Lancé à pleine vitesse, il coupa la voiture en deux.

* * *

« _Tu as fait le bon choix_, dit le démon en guidant Vergil à travers le quartier des docks. »

« Je n'ai fait aucun choix, démon. »

« _Que tu crois…_ »

Le cœur de Vergil se serra, mais il ne montra rien de la panique qu'il sentait monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« _Tu sauras bien assez tôt. Nous y voilà. _»

Le sourire satisfait du démon s'effaça et il poussa une espèce de hoquet de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette élégante du Corbeau.

« Hé bien… Si je m'attendais à ça, dit le démon en noir. »

« C'est lui, ton maître, demanda Vergil au démon aquatique en ignorant totalement l'autre. »

« _Que fais-tu ici, Corbeau ?_ »

« _Je suis l'envoyé de l'Empereur. Je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'à lui. Et toi, ramassis d'algues, que fais-tu avec le neveu de la Chasseuse ?_ »

« _Neveu ? Ne sais-tu pas reconnaître le fils de Sparda quand tu le vois_ _?_ »

« _Fils du traître_, corrigea le Corbeau. Regarde-le mieux avant de porter ton jugement, ajouta-t-il en langue humaine, bien que Vergil comprît les deux. Comment une créature aussi faible pourrait être de son sang ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible, s'écria Vergil ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Parce qu'elle t'a appris à te battre ? Pathétique… »

Le Corbeau l'écarta du revers de la main avant de partir.

« Je suis capable de te tuer, lui lança Vergil ! »

« Nous verrons, Vergil, lui répondit-il sans s'arrêter. Nous verrons. »

« _Assez, fou ! Entre !_ »

* * *

« Ainsi tu es aussi arrogant que ton père… »

Vergil baissa les yeux vers le bassin circulaire qui occupait le centre de l'entrepôt dans lequel ils étaient, et qui communiquait visiblement avec les quais. La créature qui l'occupait et qui venait de parler s'apparentait à un triton : il avait des traits humains fins, des yeux entièrement jaunes presque luisants, et une peau couverte de fines écailles irisées. Des ouïes battaient dans son cou et des nageoires translucides s'agitaient mollement à la place de ses oreilles et le long de ses avant-bras.

« Qui es-tu, demanda Vergil ? »

« Un subordonné du démon que tu viens bêtement de provoquer. Il n'était pas censé venir ce soir, et j'aurais ardemment préféré que vous ne vous croisassiez pas. »

Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement d'une lueur dorée qui fit frissonner le démon qui accompagnait Vergil.

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, Amphithèle. »

Le démon se liquéfia et disparut, laissant Vergil seul avec son maître.

« Je me nomme Dryas. Approche, que je puisse te voir. »

Vergil s'avança jusqu'au bord du bassin.

« C'est vous qui avez essayé de nous tuer, mon frère et moi ? »

« J'ai envoyé Amphitèle. »

Vergil recula d'un pas.

« Ce fut une erreur. Mais il se dit des choses… Sache que vous êtes uniques. Ce que tu es n'avait jamais existé. Beaucoup pensaient même cela impossible. Alors, des rumeurs courent, des légendes se créent… Celle qui m'a mis à vos trousses est des plus intéressantes : on dit que ton sang mêlé peut rendre immortel tout démon qui en boira. »

« Alors c'est juste ça ? »

Vergil se mit à trembler de colère.

« Le meurtre de ma mère, le fait que nous devions nous cacher… »

Dryas sourit, découvrant trois rangées de dents aiguisées.

« Juste pour votre avidité ?! »

Il sortit son sabre et l'abattit eu un clin d'œil sur l'habitant du bassin. Mais le sabre se brisa net sur l'arête épaisse qui soutenait la nageoire de l'avant-bras du démon. Celui-ci saisit le poignet de Vergil et le fit tomber dans l'eau glacée avant de plonger.

Vergil refit surface et voulut remonter. Avant qu'il ait pu saisir le bord, une main ferme lui saisit la cheville et l'entraîna au fond. Il se débattit sauvagement mais les mâchoires de Dryas se refermèrent tel un étau sur la main qui tenait le reste du sabre. Vergil lâcha en hurlant, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il vidait l'air de ses poumons. L'eau devint rouge et dans cette brume, Vergil crut distinguer les traits de sa mère. Un éclair d'un bleu aveuglant s'épanouit dans son crâne et il sentit avec une douleur aigüe chaque cellule de son corps. Puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Alors Dité ? Dryas les a-t-il trouvés ? »

Le Corbeau, agenouillé devant Mundus, leva la tête.

« Non, Majesté. »

« Je sais qu'il les veut pour lui. Mais je peux te faire confiance pour le raisonner. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Le ton de la question impliquait mille morts pour celui qui répondrait par la négative. Toutes les questions rhétoriques de l'Empereur des Enfers étaient ainsi, mais Dité, le Corbeau, savait que le pouvoir de Mundus reposait sur ses fidèles Chevaliers. Sans Sparda, il n'aurait jamais réussi à conquérir le trône. Et s'il recherchait si activement ses fils, c'était dans un but précis.

« Ce qu'on dit d'eux est-il vrai, Majesté ? »

« Qu'ils peuvent donner l'invulnérabilité ? Un combattant tel que toi s'en soucie-t-il ? »

Au-delà de la flatterie, Dité vit l'ignorance de l'Empereur. Il n'insista pas et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Tu sais qu'il n'est pas si facile de contourner les sceaux placés par Sparda. Ton temps sur Terre est très précieux Dité. N'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, Majesté. »

« Alors la prochaine fois, ramène-les-moi. S'ils ne sont plus en vie, je veux leurs cadavres comme preuve de ton échec. »

« A vos ordres. »

* * *

Vergil s'éveilla allongé par terre, dans une autre pièce. Ses poumons étaient en feu et il vomit un bon litre d'eau avant de pouvoir respirer normalement. Son poignet gauche le lançait terriblement.

« Tu l'as sentie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vergil roula sur le ventre en entendant la voix de Dryas et essaya de se lever.

« Du calme. Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. »

Vergil leva la tête et le vit en face de lui, son torse dépassant d'un autre bassin, en forme d'octogone cette fois.

« As-tu senti l'appel de ton sang, jeune fils de Sparda ? »

Vergil s'assit et considéra son poignet bandé. Comme tout le reste de ses vêtements, le bandage était trempé. Mais il n'avait pas froid et ne sentait pas l'humidité. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'un peu de vapeur s'échappait de ses vêtements.

« Que m'as-tu fait, démon ? »

« J'ai pris mon dû, répondit Dryas en désignant le bandage. Ce que je vais t'apprendre est inestimable pour toi, qui devras toujours te battre pour survivre. »

« Il viendra un jour où les démons craindront mon nom. »

« Peut-être. Mais dans tes veines coule le sang du plus farouche combattant que les Enfers aient jamais vu. Ce sang acceptera-t-il le repos ? La paix ? De surcroît, ajouta le démon avec un sourire moqueur, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé… »

Vergil ne répondit pas, vexé. Il se rendit soudain compte que ses vêtements étaient complètement secs, et que son poignet ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il enleva la bande pour découvrir qu'il n'avait plus rien. Une lueur bleutée irradiait de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton pouvoir. Il est bien trop puissant pour une faible enveloppe humaine, aussi est-il en ce moment à l'état latent. Il semblerait qu'il avait été scellé par ta sorcière de mère. »

« Sorcière ? »

« Ou du moins adepte du culte démoniaque, à en juger par ce qu'elle a su te faire. Elle a cru agir pour ton bien, mais cela a fait de toi la faible créature que tu étais. »

Vergil resta médusé. Il ne parvenait pas à associer l'image si pure de sa mère au culte des démons. Et pourtant, son père en était un…

« Je ne pouvais t'en débarrasser que de la manière forte, ce que tu me pardonneras j'en suis sûr. Il te faut maintenant apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir, faute de quoi c'est lui qui deviendra ton maître. Nous allons aussi veiller à faire quelque chose au sujet de ton caractère… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as perdu contenance beaucoup trop rapidement et j'aurais pu te tuer facilement, toi qui m'étais inaccessible jusqu'à ce que je te parle de tes origines. De plus, il est évident que tu as hérité de l'égo de ton père. Alors faisons en sorte qu'il soit servi par un talent à sa mesure. Afin qu'un jour, mon peuple… notre peuple tremble en entendant ton nom. »

Vergil ne silla pas lorsque le démon plongea les lacs d'or de ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et en échange, demanda-t-il ? »

« Tu m'as déjà beaucoup donné, fils de Sparda. »

Dryas détourna brusquement son regard, laissant Vergil pantois.

« Et disons également que je dois bien ce service à la mémoire de mon Général. »

« Vous avez combattu avec mon père ? »

« En effet. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, nous allons passer à la leçon. J'espère que tu apprécies cet endroit, car je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir. »

« Je devrais peut-être aller leur expliquer... »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« De Dante. Et de Tara. »

« Oublie cette femelle. Elle n'est plus un souci pour personne à l'heure qu'il est. Et Amphitèle ne va plus tarder à rentrer avec la tête de ton frère. »

Un sentiment de honte et de dégoût parcourut Vergil. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce que son choix de suivre le démon amphibien avait impliqué. Il pâlit.

« Ainsi, j'ai sacrifié la seule famille qui me restait… Par avidité… »

Une nausée violente se saisit de lui, lui retournant les entrailles. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, comme s'il pleurait. Mais aucune larme ne vint. Et la culpabilité s'effaça presque aussitôt, ne laissant place qu'au dégoût.

Dryas lui lança un sourire carnassier.

« Sans puissance, on ne peut rien protéger de ce à quoi à tien. Pour les démons, seule compte la puissance. Voilà ma première leçon : écoute toujours cette soif, elle te comblera bien plus que tous les liens du monde mortel. »

Vergil leva sur lui ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus plus sombres.

« Bienvenue parmi les tiens, fils de Sparda. »


	3. Dante

_« Fuyez… »_

_« On ne te laissera pas ! »_

_Vergil raffermit sa prise autour de la taille d'Eva, intimant Dante de faire de même. Les bruits de la nuit disparaissaient progressivement, éclipsés par les grognements des démons à leurs trousses. _

_« Laissez-moi là. C'est un ordre… »_

_Eva lutta avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour empêcher ses enfants de la porter plus loin. Elle avait laissé une traînée de sang sur plus de deux kilomètres, et ils étaient tous les trois épuisés. Seulement, elle seule était blessée. Ils tombèrent assis au pied d'un grand chêne._

_« Partez… S'il vous plaît, mes chéris. »_

_« Pas question ! »_

_Vergil ne se laissa pas attendrir par les larmes de sa mère, mais Dante le prit par le bras et le tira. Eva lui adressa un sourire de soulagement. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait jamais vu. Et qu'il lui verrait jamais._

Dante se réveilla en sursaut. La porte d'entrée venait de céder avec un craquement sinistre. Il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture, terrorisé. Les grognements des démons qui envahissaient le rez-de-chaussée lui glacèrent le ventre. Il les entendit dévaster les pièces, les suivant en pensée. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier et commencèrent à monter pesamment.

_Tara… Reviens… Maintenant._

_Dante ?_

Il sursauta lorsque la voix de Tara le toucha. C'était léger comme une brise, et faible… Il eut un sombre pressentiment. Elle ne rentrerait pas.

La poignée de la porte de sa chambre tourna. Il se jeta sous son lit et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de terreur.

_Ante… Aide…_

« _Fils de Sparda !_ »

Le démon qui l'avait attaqué à l'hôpital souleva le lit comme si ça n'avait été qu'un carton. Ce qui lui servait de bouche se déforma en ce qui devait être un sourire.

« _Te voilà…_ »

Il le saisit par l'épaule et le mit debout. Dante ne se débattit pas. Il se concentra sur la voix de Tara. Avec un grognement, le démon lui saisit la gorge et serra. Dante pensa à sa mère. Morte pour eux, morte pour rien…

_DANTE ! AIDE-MOI !_

Des sanglots douloureux déformaient la voix de Tara, la rendant si proche de celle d'Eva…

Dante frappa les bras du démon de toutes ses forces, surprenant la bête au point qu'elle lâcha prise. Il se releva rapidement et courut aux escaliers.

_J'arrive, Tara._

Il évita de justesse un coup de faux qui renversa une commode. En évitant un deuxième coup, Dante se jeta à terre et ramassa le pistolet qui venait de tomber d'un des tiroirs.

« _JE VAIS TE TUER !_ »

Dante se releva en esquivant les coups de deux démons et slaloma entre ceux qui bloquaient l'escalier et la porte, sans hésiter. Il sentit l'étreinte de la peur se relâcher lentement, remplacée par autre chose.

* * *

_« Diane, citoyenne Tomberouge. Vous et votre fille avez été jugées coupables de crime contre le peuple par le Tribunal Révolutionnaire. La sentence de mort a été prononcée. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire au peuple avant votre exécution ? »_

La phrase résonnait depuis une éternité. Tout était rouge autour de Tara : la lueur de l'incendie, son manteau, son sang. Et il faisait si froid, dans cette carcasse de métal chauffée à blanc par les flammes…

_« Pitié, épargnez ma fille ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'a rien fait ! »_

_« Elle est de sang soi-disant noble, comme vous, citoyenne. Cela suffit. »_

_« Elle n'a que six ans ! Pitié ! »_

_Tara se laissa allonger par le grand homme coiffé d'une capuche noire sur la guillotine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait. Le prêtre qui avait été décapité avant elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle deviendrait un ange. Sa mère ne semblait pas comprendre la chance que sa fille avait. Un ange… Comme dans les histoires que son père lui avait racontées avant de partir loin…_

Seuls son bras et sa jambe gauches bougeaient encore. Elle poussa la portière de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne bougeait. Un voile rouge obscurcissait sa vision, et il virait lentement au noir. Ses pensées s'étiolaient trop vite.

_« NOOOONNN ! »_

_La lame de la guillotine tomba avec un bruit mat sur la nuque da la fillette._

Mal. Froid. Et puis une lumière. Tara abandonna la lutte. Elle sentait déjà l'odeur da sa chair mordue par les flammes. Il faisait chaud maintenant. Allait-elle devenir un ange ? Elle sourit. Elle connaissait la réponse.

_Tara… Reviens… Maintenant._

_Dante ?_

La terreur pointait dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle revint à elle. Les démons avaient du attaquer la maison. Il était seul, sans défense. Et elle, elle mourait. Et Vergil était perdu, elle le savait. Elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

_Dante… Aide-moi…_

Elle ne parvenait pas à articuler cette pensée, qui était la seule qui lui restait. Une autre pointa… Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera.

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces dans un coup de pied qui entrouvrit la portière.

_DANTE ! AIDE-MOI !_

Elle hurla de douleur. Alors c'était ça, son ciel maintenant ? Un demi-démon ? Elle se traîna hors de la voiture et resta allongée face contre terre, luttant pour respirer avec ses poumons certainement pleins de sang. Pas de ciel, pas d'anges. Elle le savait, pourtant…

_J'arrive, Tara._

* * *

Dante constata avec soulagement que la rue était vide. Il courut au garage, fit sauter la serrure d'un coup de feu. Au lieu de l'interrupteur, sa main tomba sur un pied de biche. Il serra sa prise avec un sourire mauvais.

« _C'est terminé pour toi._ »

Le démon s'arrêta un pas dans le dos de Dante.

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit le jeune homme. »

Il se retourna de tout son élan, brisant la tête du démon comme une noix. Les autres reculèrent avec un murmure.

Dante prit son arme comme une épée, obéissant à son intuition. Et puis il repensa à Tara. Il n'avait pas temps à perdre avec ces démons mineurs... Et rien ne disait qu'il avait une chance de les battre tous.

Profitant de leur surprise, il fonça sur la moto de Tara et fit rugir son moteur. Il écrasa les quelques démons qui tentèrent de lui barrer la route. Et il commença à trouver ça extrêmement amusant.

Il ne s'étonna pas de savoir où aller. Sa mère avait toujours su des choses aussi simplement que ça, et elle leur avait appris à écouter leur intuition. Quelque chose en lui se brisa en pensant à Vergil. Il n'était pas avec Tara. Et il ne reviendrait pas, Dante le sentait.

Dante arrêta la moto et en sauta. Les restes de la voiture brûlaient. Les deux moitiés. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le chauffeur du camion qui l'avait percutée était mort. Il se précipita sur la carcasse, mais s'arrêta vite en voyant l'épaisse trace de sang sur la chaussée, partant de la voiture et se perdant dans l'ombre d'un angle de rues sombres.

* * *

Elle était là, recroquevillée. Dante s'arrêta. Les longs cheveux blonds de Tara avaient brûlé jusqu'au tiers de leur hauteur. Son manteau en lambeaux était imbibé de sang. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses genoux enserrés dans ses bras, son visage tourné vers la rue. Une expression de peine déchirante marquait ses traits. Ses épaules fines ne se soulevaient plus, et ses yeux étaient voilés.

« Tara… »

Dante tomba à genoux et mit ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis là, tu vois ? Je suis venu. »

Des sirènes hurlèrent dans le lointain.

« Je… Je leur ai échappé, tu sais ? Je me suis battu… Et je… Je n'ai plus peur d'eux. C'est grâce à toi. »

Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« J'aurais juste aimé que tu ne sois pas obligée de mourir pour ça… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Dante se releva brusquement en entendant la voix douce dans son dos. Il dut se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par l'aura d'un blanc intense qui entourait la silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux clairs et aux longues ailes blanches qui lui faisait face.

« Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. »

Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de Dante. Sa main était froide mais douce. Il plissa les yeux, mais son cerveau refusait de croire ce que ses yeux voyaient.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Dante. Emmène-moi au cimetière. »

« Tara ? »

« Oui. Mais plus pour très longtemps si on ne fait rien. Les anges, comme les démons, ne peuvent rester très longtemps sous leur vraie forme sur la terre des mortels. »

« Tu es un ange ?! »

« On peut en reparler plus tard ? Il ne me reste que mon corps astral, et je n'ai pas très envie qu'il tombe en pièces lui aussi. »

Les gyrophares des voitures de police et de l'ambulance qui arrivaient éclipsèrent l'aura lumineuse de Tara. Dante remarqua alors que les bords de ses ailes étaient noirs, de même que tout son bras gauche.

« Et je n'ai pas non plus très envie de devoir expliquer tout ça à la police. »

* * *

« Où est Vergil ? »

« Laisse tomber, dit Tara. Il n'est plus des nôtres. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a laissé un démon entrer dans la voiture. Il m'a eue par surprise. Ce genre de choses ne m'arrive jamais, normalement. »

« Là, tu es… »

« Morte, oui. C'est là, arrête-toi. »

Ils entrèrent dans le cimetière, Tara passant devant pour éclairer les allées sombres de son aura.

« Tes ailes… Tu es en train de disparaître ? »

« Oh, ça, dit-elle en levant son bras gauche ? Plut au ciel que ce fût ma mort ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolée, je suis effectivement en train de disparaître… Voilà que je parle comme au dix-huitième ! »

Elle se força à rire, mais Dante sentit que ça sonnait faux. Elle s'arrêta devant une chapelle décorée d'angelots pleurant et entra.

« Sympa la déco, dit Dante en lui emboîtant le pas. »

La petite chapelle devait déjà avoir quelques siècles, à en juger par l'impression qui se dégageait des pierres… Et par les dates sur les pierres tombales qui ornaient le sol.

« Baisse la tête, dit Tara d'une voix sourde. »

Il s'arrêta et s'exécuta.

_Ici gît Tara de Tomberouge, Fille du Comte de Tomberouge, née en l'an de grâce 1786, décapitée par les Révolutionnaires en l'an III de la mal nommée ère de la liberté. Accueillie par Dieu parmi ses anges innocents._

Il releva la tête et laissa l'ange sonder son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y cherchait, mais il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

« Je croyais que tu avais vingt-deux ans, dit-il simplement avec un sourire. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait mon âge préféré, quand je serais devenue adulte. J'étais censée épouser mon cousin, le Marquis de Cuzaye, à cet âge-là… »

« Enfin si tu es un ange innocent, je n'ose pas imaginer la tête des anges guerriers ! »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je plaisantais… »

« Que fait-il ici, tonna une voix dans le dos de Dante ? »

Le démon se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver face à un homme plutôt grand, au visage androgyne cerné de longs cheveux blond clair.

« Il est sous ma protection, dit Tara. »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Tu t'enferres dans tes erreurs, comme une enfant que tu es ! Je ne pensais pas te voir venir dans cet état, d'ailleurs. »

Elle passa devant Dante et fit face à l'homme qui semblait plus fragile qu'elle à cet instant. Dante se doutait que l'impression était fausse.

« Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Réincarnez-moi, si vous n'êtes pas là pour me ramener. »

Il soupira.

« Tu restes en mission. Ainsi en ont jugé les Puissants. Mais je t'en conjure, Tara… »

« Je sais, je dois renoncer à tout commerce avec les démons… Autre que leur apporter la mort. Rassure-toi, celui-là n'en est pas un. »

« Je vais te croire. Et je vais t'aider. Mais tu devras quitter la ville. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »

« La vengeance n'est pas céleste, Tara. Tu es passée près de la damnation à cause de ton aventure avec ce démon… »

« Je ne savais pas que c'en était un ! »

« Et maintenant, tu protèges ces deux… hybrides. Et tu veux te venger… Tu es devenue tellement humaine, je devrais te ramener. »

« Je suis fière de ce que je suis, mon Général. »

« Si tu meurs en te vengeant de Dryas, je ne pourrai pas sauver ton âme. »

« Bah, du moment que je l'emmène avec moi en Enfer ! »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi… »

L'homme tendit les mains et Tara disparut, le laissant seul avec Dante.

« Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Rentre, elle t'attend. Ne t'inquiète pas si elle est… différente. Après tout, tu as vu de tes yeux le cadavre de la Tara que tu as connu. »

* * *

Tara ralentit l'allure en entrant dans le village en ruines. Un an s'était écoulé depuis l'attaque des démons, et personne n'était revenu reconstruire. Au lieu de ça, les humains avaient déclaré l'endroit maudit, et jeté l'opprobre sur la mémoire de la sorcière qui les avait livrés aux démons.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre elle et Dante lorsqu'ils allèrent au pied du chêne chercher ce qui restait d'Eva. Pas plus lorsqu'ils lui creusèrent à l'endroit où elle était tombée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la tombe que Dante ouvrit la bouche.

« Je dois encore récupérer un truc chez moi. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici, tu risquerais de te vexer et de repartir sans moi ! »

Ils sourirent en prenant en sens inverse la route par laquelle Dante et Vergil avaient fui un an auparavant. Cela faisait deux mois que Dante avait décidé d'affronter sa peur, mais au lieu de chasser les démons, il avait aidé Tara dans sa convalescence. La chasseuse était maintenant un peu plus grande, et avait des cheveux roux et bouclés qui encadraient un visage à la peau matte où brillaient des yeux pareils à deux saphirs.

Elle lui avait appris que certains anges guerriers, comme elle, étaient envoyés à Vie de Marli pour former les humains à la magie blanche et au maniement des armes. Elle était devenue une sorte de renégat en s'enfuyant pour suivre un homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle n'avait appris que plus tard qu'il était un démon infiltré là-bas.

« De toute façon, le fait qu'il ait été un démon m'a attiré moitié moins d'ennuis que ce que m'ont valu ma fuite et le fait d'avoir eu un amant, avait-elle dit en haussant les épaules. »

Tara entra prudemment par le chambranle, seul resté debout. Seuls quelques morceaux du toit couvraient encore la maison qui avait partiellement brûlée. Dante soulevait déjà les pans de murs et les restes de meubles.

« Là, c'était ma chambre, expliqua-t-il à Tara. Tu te tiens dans ce qui était le salon. »

Elle se tourna vers la cheminée qui était restée debout.

« Maman faisait cuire les pizzas dans la cheminée, précisa Dante. »

Tara se pencha sur les cendres qui étaient restées dans l'âtre. Un coin blanc qui en dépassait avait attiré son regard. Elle tira délicatement et essuya la photo qui avait miraculeusement échappé au feu.

« Dante ? »

« Quoi ? »

Tara lui tendit la photo, un portrait d'Eva sur lequel elle arborait un sourire doux et mystérieux.

« C'était ma photo préférée d'elle… Tu provoques des miracles, tu sais ? »

« J'ai juste trouvé une photo… C'est ça que tu cherchais ? »

« Je ne pensais pas la retrouver. »

Dante mit la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« La voilà ! »

Dante extirpa finalement une épée à deux mains massive des décombres. Tara le considéra en souriant.

« Elle fait plus de la moitié de ta taille ! Tu ne pourras pas la manier ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Elle a appartenu à mon père, tu sais… »

« Je m'en doute, à la voir… »

Elle recula pour laisser Dante essayer sans grand succès de faire des moulinets. Son épaule heurta un placard qui s'ouvrit, faisant tomber un katana sur le sol. Elle voulut le ramasser, mais Dante l'interrompit.

« C'est à Vergil. »

Il la poussa sans brusquerie et prit l'arme.

« On va aller lui rendre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, dit-il ? »

« Je pense que le moment est venu… Si tu te sens prêt à affronter ton frère. »

« Ce n'est pas mon frère. Je suis Tony Redgrave, ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de courir à la moto, le jeune homme sur ses talons, malgré les deux armes qu'il portait sur son épaule.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, et ils se tenaient devant un entrepôt désaffecté de sinistre réputation, sur les docks. Tara portait une tenue entièrement noire, tandis que Dante avait copié son précédent style. Il portait Rébellion dans un fourreau dans son dos, avec deux pistolets semi automatiques. Yamato battait à sa hanche. Et Tara frissonna en voyant la détermination dans son regard. Elle s'était trompée dès le départ : Vergil était loin d'être le plus fort. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dante, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu n'aurais pas pu le retenir. »

« Merci, Dante… »

« Pas Dante, corrigea-t-il avec agacement. Tony. »

« Merci alors, Tony… »

Ils entrèrent du même pas dans le bâtiment humide. Une horde de démons surgit de l'obscurité et la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Ah, un peu d'échauffement ! C'est parfait, s'écria Dante en attaquant. »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini avec les démons, ils entendirent des applaudissements. Dryas les regardait avec un sourire méprisant.

« Je suis impressionné par votre opiniâtreté. »

« Ah, je comprends pourquoi t'avais la mort, dit Dante. Se faire latter par un homme-poisson, ça craint ! »

Tara se retint d'éclater de rire. Le sourire de Dryas s'élargit. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il sauta hors de l'eau et le sourire de Dante s'effaça lorsqu'il vit que la queue de poisson du démon se transforma en une paire de jambes protégées, comme le reste de son corps, d'une armure gris-bleu comme la mer démontée.

« Allez viens, Redgrave ! J'attends depuis longtemps de pouvoir ajouter un ange guerrier de plus à mon tableau de chasse. »

« Reste là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Tara. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je lui ai prévu de quoi s'occuper. »

Dryas s'attendait à voir les traits de Dante se décomposer lorsque Vergil arriva, méconnaissable sous sa forme de démon. Au lieu de ça, le jeune chasseur de démons lui lança Yamato.

« C'est comme ça que tu reçois ton frère, Dante ? demanda Vergil. »

« Tu te trompes de personne. Je suis Tony Redgrave, chasseur de démons. Et je vais t'ajouter à mon palmarès ! »

Vergil sourit tristement, ce que Dante interpréta comme une moquerie.

_Alors tu m'as enterré… Tu n'es pas venu pour me sauver de moi-même mais pour me détruire… Après tout, c'est tout ce que je mérite_, pensa Vergil.

Il ramassa Yamato et se mit en garde.

Dante prit Rébellion et chargea.

* * *

« Ca n'a aucun intérêt pour moi si tu persistes à m'affronter sans tes pouvoirs… »

Tara était acculée, haletante. Elle savait que Dryas était un démon ancien et puissant, qui avait combattu les légions des hommes et des anges sous les ordres de Sparda, deux millénaires auparavant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à son supérieur, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa corruption à ce démon. Même s'il allait l'y obliger en la tuant s'il le fallait… Elle soupira, se rendant à la raison : sans le plein usage de ses pouvoirs, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle se débarrassa de son enveloppe charnelle comme d'un manteau et se jeta sur le démon, les faisant tous les deux tomber à l'eau.

* * *

« Tara ! »

Dante courut au bassin, mais Vergil lui saisit le bras.

« C'est moi ton adversaire ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Dante se retourna, pistolet au poing.

« Alors je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi plus vite, démon ! »

* * *

Tara ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant enfin le rictus moqueur de Dryas s'effacer. Elle était aussi agile que lui sous l'eau grâce à ses ailes, et il semblait trouver en elle un adversaire à sa mesure. Elle laissa l'ivresse du combat la gagner elle aussi.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de me tuer si tu y tiens, Redgrave. Il semblerait que ton temps soit compté. »

Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que sa main droite était elle aussi noire.

« Dois-je comprendre que je t'inspire des sentiments toujours aussi peu honorables qu'avant ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

Déconcentrée, elle baissa sa garde. Le démon en profita pour se jeter sur elle, plantant les arêtes dépassant de son avant-bras dans la poitrine de Tara.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir réussi à te corrompre à ce point, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

Tara sentit le poison brûlant du démon se répandre dans ses veines, noircissant tout sur son passage. Elle le haïssait… Mais quelque part, elle aimait toujours ce qu'il avait prétendu être à Vie de Marli.

« Tu verras, tu vas adorer l'Enfer, mon ange, ajouta-t-il. »

« Je ne pars pas seule, gémit Tara. Tu viens avec moi ! »

* * *

L'eau du bassin fut soudain projetée en un geyser mêlé de sang. L'épaisse pluie brûlante mêlée de débris qui retomba arrêta les deux demi-démons.

« Ca suffit, dit Vergil. Tu n'es pas un adversaire plus intéressant que lorsque nous étions enfants. Je répugne à te tuer, tu es trop faible. J'espère que tu te seras amélioré d'ici notre prochaine rencontre. »

Il disparut, laissant Dante seul dans l'entrepôt vide. Il avança vers le corps de Tara et la prit dans ses bras. Un bracelet glissa de la main de la chasseuse et tomba sur le sol. Dante le ramassa : il s'agissait d'une fine chaîne en or sur laquelle était passé un pendentif. A l'intérieur, il trouva une photo d'une autre Tara, brune cette fois, et d'un homme dont les traits lui rappelèrent ceux de Dryas. Quelque chose était gravé dessus.

_Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, daß er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in eine´n Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auc__h in dich hinein._

_Pour mon ange._

Il reposa le corps de Tara, lui mit le bracelet dans la main et quitta l'entrepôt sans se retourner.

Tony Redgrave quitta la ville ce soir-là, pour aller vendre ses talents de chasseur de démons ailleurs.

* * *

« Quel gâchis… »

Dité fit le tour de l'entrepôt, les lèvres pincées. Ca allait chauffer pour lui, à coup sûr.

« Dryas, sombre idiot. Tu as cru à cette légende, hein ? »

Il se pencha sur le corps de la chasseuse de démons, intact malgré les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis sa mort.

« Un ange guerrier de moins. Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Que faisons-nous pour les fils de Sparda, maître, demanda un des démons mineurs qui l'accompagnaient ? »

« Les fils du traître, corrigea Dité. Cherchez bien ! Parmi tous ces restes, nous allons bien trouver les leurs. »

« Mais… »

Le démon tomba en cendres, foudroyé.

« Vous avez entendu mes ordres, lança Dité aux autres ? Plus vite que ça ! »

* * *

« Hé, Jung. »

Tony Redgrave reposa sa cuillère dans son sundae à la fraise.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu parles allemand, toi ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

L'autre posa sa bière. Le bar regorgeait de mercenaires à la réputation douteuse, mais Tony s'était assez vite imposé parmi eux. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

« Ca veut dire quoi, _Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, daß er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in eine´n Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein. _? »

« Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit prendre garde à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même.

Et si tu fixes trop longtemps un abîme, l'abîme aussi regarde en toi… Ca pourrait être ta devise, tiens ! »

« Ca pourrait, ouais… "


End file.
